Another Cycle to Begin
by I. Evelyn
Summary: After defeating Voldemort after his 4th year, Harry Potter disappeared. Now, he has returned with his godfather after 2 years of living in America, and has been resorted into Slytherin. [Slash in later chapters] HPDM
1. Chapter One

Title: Another Cycle to Begin  
Author: Isabel Evelyn  
Disclaimers: I don't own Harry Potter, J.K.R. does. I am getting no money for writing fan fiction.  
Warnings: Slash in later chapters. This is slightly AU. In this fic, Voldemort was killed after Harry's 4th year.

* * *

**Chapter 1

* * *

**

Harry Potter had become the hero of the wizarding world before he could talk, but it was after the last task when it all started. Voldemort had finally risen and Harry Potter had defeated him yet again. Harry had not been in time to save Cedric, but he had finally ridded the world of the most evil wizard of the time. He had seen forms of his parents in his final duel with Voldemort and seeing them had given him the strength he needed.

After witnessing the death of their master, the Death Eaters had fled. Well, most of them anyway. Malfoy had escorted Harry back to Hogwarts. He had thanked Harry for freeing him from 'that awful mudblood'. The look on Mr. Malfoy's face was sincere. The Malfoy family and Dumbledore had a very long talk that night while Harry rested in the Hospital Wing.

School was just about ready to let out, and Harry became more famous by the second. Everyone wanted to talk to him, or get his autograph, or interview him for one reason or another, and no matter how hard Harry tried, he hated it all with a fiery passion. The owls didn't even stop when he returned to Private Drive. This irked the Dursley family to no end. They didn't want any 'ruddy owls' in their home. Luckily, Sirius came to fetch Harry half way through the summer. That was the last that England saw of their hero for a good long while.

* * *

Harry woke to new surroundings. He had never been in this room before. Harry blinked a few times before the memories of the previous night snuck into his head. Harry rolled over, and sure enough, there was some nameless girl wrapped in sheets, still sleeping soundly. Harry groaned, and tried to get his head to stop throbbing. There had to be a reason why he had woken up at some ungodly hour. At that precise moment, he heard his cell phone ring. It was muffled, but Harry could tell where it was.

"Hello?"

"Happy Birthday, Harry!" a cheery voice on the other side of line said.

"Sirius, it's early," Harry said. "I have a hangover and you need to die for waking me up. Now, what do you want?"

"I have a birthday surprise for you, dumb ass. Get over here." Sirius said. "By the way, where did you end up crashing last night?"

"I don't exactly know... I'll be home soon, okay?"

"Gotcha," Sirius said before hanging up.

Harry sighed, and started getting dressed. His stuff was all around the room. He must have had fun last night. Harry found all of his things, and slipped out of the apartment, careful not to wake the girl. He slowly made his way back to the apartment that he and Sirius had. They had been in America for almost two years.

Harry missed his friends, but at least here, people didn't recognize him. Of course they had heard of Harry Potter, the boy who had defeated the evil wizard Voldemort, but they didn't know **he** was actually Harry. Here, he went by James Black. Sirius had hid his scar, and fixed his vision. His eyes were still a vivid green, but now they weren't hidden behind glasses. Harry had changed his hair as well.

Harry had just finished up a year at a school in the city. It was very similar to Hogwarts. Harry had been in all accelerated courses. At first, he had a lot of time to study since he didn't know anyone. All his classes were easy and Harry had even learned to enjoy potions.

Slowly, Harry made a group of friends. They were wild. Even though they were the best students in their year, they were also the most street-smart kids in the area. Harry, with his sharp reflexes and sharp thinking, had fit in perfectly. Sirius was happy that Harry had not spent his first year in America moping around or wondering what his friends were doing at that exact moment. Sirius was so happy about Harry's new friends that he didn't exactly care that Harry came home one night with his eyebrow pierced. When Harry was suspended for a prank that he pulled, Sirius was ecstatic. He had Harry call all his friends over that night, and he had told them stories of his time at Hogwarts. The kids were not surprised to hear that he was a prankster, just like them.

Harry got to his apartment quickly and found Sirius waiting for him. On the table there was a birthday breakfast that consisted of chocolate chip pancakes, coffee, and a very large birthday cake. Harry's friends were all in the kitchen helping make scrambled eggs, and other things they felt that they needed for breakfast. Harry could see huge tubs of ice cream in the freezer. This was a very turning out to be a very good seventeenth birthday.

Presents and a movie marathon followed breakfast. By the early evening, everyone was ready to go home. Once they all left, Sirius sat on the couch, a cup of coffee in his hand.

"So, how was your birthday?" he asked.

"It was completely awesome! I think this is the best birthday I've ever had." Harry replied. Sirius slightly smiled.

"Sirius... what's wrong..." Harry said, noticing the look on his godfather's face.

Sirius turned and looked at his godson for a long time. "I got an owl the other day. Dumbledore wants us back in England."

And that's how it was. A month later found Harry sitting in Dumbledore's office. The headmaster and Sirius were talking while Harry zoned in and out. He thought they mentioned something about lesson plans and living arrangements. Harry absentmindedly looked over the books on the selves at the back of Dumbledore's office.

"Now, Harry," Dumbledore said, addressing the green eyed youth. "You said that you had a request."

Harry nodded. Over the two years he had spent in America, Harry thought of what it would like being back at Hogwarts many times. He had realized that no matter how hard he tried, his friendship with Rom and Hermione would probably never be the same as it was before he left. He was one of the most famous people in England. Half the school would be in awe of him. Harry had no idea of how the children of former Death Eaters would react to him being back.

"Yes, professor. I would like to be sorted into another house." Harry said. He had not let his emotions break into his voice. He was greatly saddened that he would willingly separate himself from the House that he always used to refer to as 'home'.

Sirius looked practically scandalized. Dumbledore, on the other hand looked at Harry with wonder and amusement in his eyes.

"Professor, I have changed greatly in my time away from Hogwarts. I don't think that Gryffindor would necessarily be the best... fit... for me at the moment."

"I see. Mr. Potter, if you would sit down, and Sirius, if you would please close you mouth unless you plan on commenting on Harry's decision," Dumbledore said as Sirius regained his composer, "I will get the Sorting Hat."

Harry sat down in a char next to his godfathers as Dumbledore pulled out a very shabby looking hat. Dumbledore walked over to Harry and put the hat on his head.

'_Ah, Mr. Potter, your back,' the Sorting Hat said. 'Now, where should I put you?'_

'_Anywhere is fine, just... if you wouldn't put me in Gryffindor. Yes.. Anywhere but Gryffindor.' Harry said to the Hat._

'_Is that right? You were so happy in Gryffindor.'_

'_Things have changed. I've changed.'_

'_In that case, Mr. Potter,' said the Sorting Hat, 'I know just what house to put you in...'_

* * *

Ron and Hermione stepped into the Great Hall. This would be their third year without their best friend. In fifth year, when Harry never arrived, there was pandemonium in England. All the papers had a field day recording the disappearance of their savior. Ron and Hermione were devastated. Harry never contacted them. There wasn't a day that went by that they did not think of him. In sixth year, Ron had finally worked up the courage to ask Hermione out, and the two had quickly become a couple. They wished that Harry would come back to them.

Ron and Hermione had sat down in their usual seats at the Gryffindor table. Soon, Ginny had joined them, and they all were having a great discussion about what they had done that summer. After the Sorting, Hermione looked up towards the staff table. To the left of the staff table, Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagall were talking to two men who had their backs towards the students. Both of them had black hair. 'Black hair like Harry's', Hermione thought, and sighed. She looked back up at the group. Snape had a weird expression on his face. It was a cross between loathing and great happiness. Professor McGonagall had somewhat sad expression on her face. Dumbledore only smiled at the two new black haired men, and went to his seat to start off the feast.

"Students!" Dumbledore said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts. I just have a few announcements before we start off this new school year. First off, the forest is forbidden to all students." Dumbledore shot an amused glance towards the Gryffindor table. "Also, Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you all that there is to me no magic in the halls between classes. A full list of items that are not aloud in the halls is posted on the door to his office. I believe that there are six hundred and forty two items. Also, I would like to introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Sirius Black."

Sirius stood and waved to the students, he plastered a somewhat deranged grin on his face, and sat back down. Ron and Hermione excitedly applauded.

"I would also like to announce that Harry Potter has returned to England." Professor Dumbledore said. The Great Hall grew silent. "Mr. Potter, if you would sit down."

Harry nodded to Professor Dumbledore, and walked over to the Slytherin table and took a seat next to Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini. The whole hall was silent as he did this. Whispers of 'Isn't he in Gryffindor,' and 'Why is he sitting over there?' echoed through the Great Hall. Ron and Hermione looked on in shock. Harry's face was impassive as he looked at his fellow Slytherins

"Thank you very much. I wish you all a great school year. Tuck in!"

The Great Hall was deadly quiet, and Harry had received weird looks all through dinner. It was understandable; if the savior of the wizarding world came back to England, with green tinted hair and an eyebrow ring after two years where nobody knew where he was, it would be expected that he would receive weird looks. On top of everything, the once Gryffindor Golden Boy was now a Slytherin Serpent. Two years can do a lot to someone. Harry, naturally, ignored all the looks, and acted perfectly happy as he ate his dinner. Once he had asked Malfoy to pass the rolls. Malfoy had looked at Harry as if he had sprouted another head.

Towards the end of dinner, there was the start of nervous conversation. No one really knew how to act around the new housemate. Occasionally, Harry stole a glance at the Gryffindor table. Ron looked puzzled. Everyone else at the table looked too stunned to speak. Harry let out a small snort of amusement.

"What's so funny?" Zabini snapped.

"Look over to the Gryffindor table. They're about to die of shock. Ron looks more confused that I've ever seen him," Harry replied.

Both Malfoy and Zabini looked and amusement filled their eyes. The atmosphere at the Slytherin table lightened slightly. Crabbe and Goyle were eating everything in sight so Harry had to act fast if he wanted food. Pansy Parkinson timidly started a conversation with Zabini. Soon, Malfoy had even joined in. Harry sat quietly eating his ice cream. The conversation turned to Quidditch and Harry was more than happy to join in.

Meanwhile, at the Gryffindor table, Ron and Hermione were looking on in shock. Their best friend, The-Boy-Who-Lived, was talking to a bunch of Slytherins. Hermione turned back to her food and pushed it away. She promptly left the Great Hall with tears in her eyes. Ron sat, staring at Harry. _'Traitor,'_ Ron thought. _'He abandons us for the Snakes, the bastard.' _Ron let out a small growl and left the table.

After dinner, Harry made his way to the Slytherin common room. He absentmindedly navigated his way through the dungeons until he reached the entrance. Noticing that he had no idea of what the password was, he cursed softly in Parseltongue; he would just have to wait until others arrived. Harry looked back at the entrance, and found it open. Smirking, Harry walked into the room and made himself comfortable in a chair by the fire. A few minutes later, the entrance opened up again, Professor Snape walked in followed by the rest of the Slytherin house. Professor Snape shot the once-Gryffindor-golden-boy an odd look. Harry just smiled brightly and went back to warming himself by the fire.

Once the entire house had entered the common room, Professor Snape cleared his throat. Harry turned around to face him and found both Zabini and Malfoy sitting on either sides of him.

"To all new students," Snape said, "Welcome to Slytherin. Girl's dorms are down the right hallway, and boy's dorms are off of the left hallway."

Harry saw the younger students taking note of where their rooms would be.

Snape paused for a bit before he continued. "Being in this house will not be easy. The only advice I can offer you is to not let it get to you. We are a family, no matter what the other houses may think. We take care of out own." Snape directed his gaze toward Harry. "Be proud of who we are. If you have any questions both school related or not, do not hesitate to talk to me. As head of your house, I am here for each and every one of you."

Harry zoned out toward the end of Snape's rather long welcoming speech. He played with his eyebrow ring and loosened his tie. Snape finished and left the students to get acquainted with each other. Harry quiet excused himself so he could change. A few minutes later, he reappeared in black jeans, and a black button up black shirt that he chose to leave unbuttoned for the time being. He got a lot of glances as he made his way towards the fire.

"So," Zabini said, his eyes ravaging Harry's exposed chest, "The Gryffindor Golden Boy has somewhat of a dark side."

Harry shot him a Malfoy worthy smirk and replied, "One could say that."

"And what is this, Potter? Your hair… it's… green?" Parkinson asked.

"I didn't feel like having vivid green hair, I just used muggle dye over my black hair," Harry said, explaining. "You can only see the green in the right light."

"Potter, you hair is Slytherin green. You were a Gryffindor. What the hell possessed you to dye your hair Slytherin green?" Draco asked.

Harry just laughed. "Malfoy, you must understand in America there is no Hogwarts. I was only a day student at the school I went to and I happen to like the colour green."

"Potter, I think we got off on the wrong foot." Zabini said. He held out his hand. "My name is Blaise. What's yours?"

"I'm Harry," Harry said as he shook Blaise's hand. "It's good to meet you."

"Hello, Harry. It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Pansy."

Harry gently kissed the back of Pansy's hand. "The pleasure is all mine," he said, and winked at her. Pansy blushed a faint red.

Everyone looked at Draco, who glared at all of them.

"Fine!" Draco exclaimed. "It's nice to meet the most powerful wizard in England," Draco said. "I'm Draco Malfoy. It's an Honor to meet you, Harry."

Harry raised an eyebrow. He had never thought of himself that way. Now that he had defeated Voldemort he was the most powerful wizard in England. This was interesting, very interesting.

"It's nice to meet all of you," Harry said. "I hope I get to know you all better. By the way, where are Crabbe and Goyle?"

"They went to sleep, already. They weren't up for anything tonight." Blaise said.

"So," Pansy said, "lets welcome our new Slytherin."

They all turned toward Harry with somewhat of an evil look in their eyes. This was what Harry was afraid of, he didn't know how his new housemates would react to him, apparently, they weren't that pleased. Draco conjured up a blindfold while Blaise tied Harry's hands. They lead Harry to the edge of the common room. Harry just knew that everyone was looking at them. At least he couldn't see the looks.

"Don't make a sound, Harry, or we'll just have to silence you. Just do as we say and it will all turn out all right," Pansy said in a sweet voice. Harry just nodded.

Pansy and Blaise lead Harry though a maze of corridors and stairways and all Harry could do was follow them. It felt as if they had been walking for nearly a half an hour. They had turned around many times and Harry had lost track of where they were. Suddenly, he heard Draco say, "We're here. Watch you step, Harry."

Harry was lead into the room, and his arms were freed. Draco finally removed Harry's blindfold, and Harry took a look around.

"Where are we?" he finally asked.

"We're in the Room of Requirement." Draco said. "And Harry, you're much too trusting. You just let us take you out of the common room blindfolded with your hands tied."

Harry just snorted. "Not to sound arrogant or anything, but I figured that if I could take on Voldemort and his minions, I could most likely defend myself against you three."

Pansy, Blaise, and Draco all nodded in understanding. Harry noticed that none of them flinched at Voldemort's name. If Harry recalled correctly, the Malfoy, Zabini, and Parkinson families had all been loyal supporters of Voldemort. Harry half expected them to grab their wands and curse him into oblivion. Harry decided to voice his thought.

"No offence, but I almost expected you all to try and kill me when you took me from the common room. And note, I said try, you wouldn't have succeeded," Harry said.

Draco and Blaise snorted slightly. "Our families may not have liked what you did, but you defeated The Dark Lord. He was more powerful than any of us could have imagined and you defeated him in a duel. Our families may not like you, but we have deep respect for you," Blaise replied.

Draco just nodded. The events after the duel entered Harry's mind. Lucius Malfoy had thanked Harry and took him back to Hogwarts. Harry had never understood why. He didn't much feel like asking. From the look on Draco's face, Harry decided that he hadn't told Blaise or Pansy the whole story. Harry made a mental note to ask Draco about it later. Now, he just wanted to know what he was doing in the Room of Requirement. As if queued by Harry's mind, Pansy spoke up.

"Harry," she started, "Draco, Blaise and I were thinking that before tomorrow we should get to know you better, seeing that you are now in Slytherin. We've been pretty awful to you and your friends and we should put it behind us. We would like to be friends with you. And we will at least try to be civil towards Granger and Weasley as long as they are civil to us."

"I'm happy to hear that, but I don't even know if Hermione and Ron will want anything to do with me, now." Harry said. He received another round of weird looks. "I left right after forth year. I never told them or tried to contact them. They didn't know that I was alive or dead. Then I show up at Hogwarts and become a Slytherin. Too much has changed since I left. And, as you all should remember, Ron doesn't much care for Slytherins," Harry said with a smirk.

"We've noticed." Pansy said. "You didn't contact them at all?"

"I thought it would be weird. They would have tried to get me to come back. I needed a break, and I wanted to live where no one would recognize me. Sirius hid my scar, and I entered school as an exchange student."

"Sirius? You mean Professor Black, right? Wasn't he in Azkaban?" Blaise asked.

"He's my godfather. He took me to America. And he did go to Azkaban, but for a crime he didn't commit," Harry said. Everyone could hear the undertone of anger and hurt in his voice. Harry could see sympathy in Pansy's eyes and, surprisingly, it made him feel better.

Suddenly, the door to the room burst open, and an out of breath man with fiery eyes and long, wild hair appeared in the doorway. In one hand, he had his wand, directed at the group of Slytherins. In the other hand, he held a piece of aged parchment. Draco, Pansy and Blaise were too shocked to speak. Harry could sense the fear radiating off of them, despite their impassive faced. Harry recognized the map instantly.

"Sirius!" Harry yelled. "You've been going through my trunk again, haven't you?" Harry's expression was one of mock fury.

Eyes darted from Harry to Professor Black and back. Both had their wants out and looked as if they were ready to kill each other.

"I did nothing of the sort," Sirius said as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

Harry grinned, and lowered his wand. "Tell me then, how did you get my map?"

"Map?" Sirius looked guilty. "What map?"

Draco, Pansy, and Blaise stayed quiet and huddled together, watching the scene unravel before them.

"That map in your hand, you git. Hand it over"

"I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about Harry. This map is mine."

Harry scoffed, and held out his hand. "And how do I know that?"

"I have my own copy of the map. You honestly didn't expect all four of us to run around sharing one bloody map, now did you?"

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Now," Sirius continued. "If I remember correctly, your map is in the back left pocket of those very pants. You said you wanted to have it on you tonight, remember?"

Harry checked, and sure enough, he found his map. Just making sure that Sirius had not tricked him, he taped the parchment with his wand and said, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

Harry saw the familiar curly green words: 'Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers are proud to present The Marauder's Map.' Sirius grinned. Together, they tapped their own maps, and said "Mischief managed."

Draco, Pansy, and Blaise now looked on with morbid fascination. Sirius looked at the three of them and let out a loud laugh. Once Harry turned around, he laughed too. The three Slytherins were frozen in shock and fear.

"Snap out of it, I'm not going to hurt you," Sirius said once he had gained enough control to stop laughing.

"You're not going to take off points for us being out after hours?" Draco asked in a meek voice.

Sirius laughed again. "No, I did far worse when I was your age. Just don't tell that git Snape that I let you off the hook." Sirius turned to Harry, "I'm sorry for barging in. I was looking at the map and saw you and these three in this room and I thought the worst." Sirius shrugged. "I guess I'm finally beginning to understand what James meant about being a parent. Wow... I feel old."

Harry laughed harder. "No worries, Siri. I understand. I never expected you to have your own map."

"It's late. I should be getting back to my rooms. I have to teach tomorrow. I'll see you lot in Defense," Sirius said.

"Good night, Professor," Pansy said.

"Call me Sirius, out side of class. Professor makes me sound so old." Sirius made a face. "I'll leave you all alone now." Sirius walked back out of the room.

"That was... interesting." Harry said, breaking the silence. He turned back to the others. "I think we should get back to the common room before any other teachers find us." The others just nodded. Harry checked his map quickly before leaving and they all made it back to the Slytherin common room without any difficulty.

* * *

The first week of classes had passed and Harry had no trouble fitting into Slytherin. Draco had even asked him to consider joining the house Quidditch team. Harry was flattered. He had not given much thought into joining the team because he knew that Draco was the Slytherin seeker. Draco on the other hand thought that Harry would be a great addition because he was a truly skilled seeker, not to mention that he knew exactly how the Gryffindor team worked. Harry said that he would think about it, and get back to him soon.

Harry had avoided Ron and Hermione like the plague. He didn't feel like dealing with all their questions quite yet. Harry had a long talk with Ginny and was glad that she understood his decision. She had told him to watch out for Ron. She told Harry that Ron had been going around the tower telling everyone that he was a traitor. Harry kept his emotions in check and decided that he would give Ron a week to cool down before he even thought to try to talk to him. Harry wished that his old friend would understand. Still, Harry knew that Ron would never fully accept it.


	2. Chapter Two

**Title: Another Cycle to Begin  
**  
**Disclaimers:** I don't own Harry Potter, J.K.R. does. I am getting no money for writing fanfiction.  
**Warnings:** _Slash_. This is slightly AU. In this fic, Voldemort was killed after Harry's 4th year.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

As the days that went by, Draco found himself becoming increasingly confused when it came to the subject of a certain raven-haired boy. Gryffindor's Golden Boy had surprised the world two years ago by disappearing after defeating the Dark Lord. Draco's own father had thanked and rewarded Mr. Potter for freeing the world of "that half blood lunatic". Now, the savior of the wizarding world had returned; many cried; people danced in the streets and everything was right in the world. Then the public was promptly informed that the young Mr. Potter had been resorted into Slytherin.

For the second time in two years, everything stopped. Within the walls of Hogwarts, pure chaos broke out. The teachers - while acting what they hoped was natural - were trying desperately to figure out what happened. The Hufflepuffs could be heard in the library, trying to reason out what happened. The Ravenclaw students watched Harry, trying to figure out if this new development was good or bad. The Slytherin were skeptical that Harry could ever be a real Slytherin. The Gryffindor, however, came up with the only logical explanation: some unknown dark wizard had kidnapped their friend and had cast numerous dark and illegal curses on him while, for two years, Harry had struggled to free himself. Finally, Harry had freed both himself and Sirius and had returned to Hogwarts. Still, this didn't explain why their hero was in Slytherin.

Harry, ironically, was completely unaffected by this. Draco, who had never seen the Boy-Who-Lived like any attention what so ever, was deeply disturbed by his new housemate's strange behavior.

Something must have happened to the new Slytherin while he was gone. As of the present, nothing had been said about his disappearance. No one, except probably Dumbledore, knew exactly where the green eyed boy had gone; not even Granger or Weasley knew. Sooner or later, Harry would have to tell his fellow Slytherins his story.

* * *

The Monday of the second week of classes, Harry decided it was time to talk to Hermione. He woke early, showered, and made his way down to the Great Hall early. He sat by the entrance and opened a book. A half an hour later, He felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked up and grinned.

"Hermione, I was waiting for you. I think we should talk." He said quietly and he embraced his old friend. He only felt her nod; he lead her to the Gryffindor table and sat next to her. He gave her another hug.

"Why didn't you ever write us, Harry. We were so worried. You... you just disappeared." She said softly, looking at the table.

Harry sighed. "I know. I wanted to, but I thought it would be for the best not to. I needed to get away from everything. I just knew that If I got a letter from you or Ron, I would be back here as fast as I could. I am truly sorry that I did not contact you in someway to let you guys know I was okay."

"Where were you?"

"America. Sirius received a teaching job over there. He took me from the Dursley's, and we left."

"Oh." Hermione said. She was quiet for a long time. Harry noticed that the Great Hall was starting to fill. "Why aren't you in Gryffindor?"

Harry had been waiting for this question. "I told Dumbledore that if I was to return, I would have to be resorted. It would be too weird coming back and have nothing change. Two years have gone by, and so much has changed in my life."

"But why Slytherin?" She hissed out.

"It's not like I asked to be sorted there!" Harry replied. Subconsciously he knew that the Sorting Hat would place him there, he heard the words of his first sorting clearly when he put the hat on a few days ago: 'You could be great, you know, it's all here in your head, and Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness, no doubt about that.' (Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone p.91)

"It... it just sort of happened." Harry said. He looked up and saw Ron enter the hall. "I have to go, Hermione. Ron is coming." Harry said with one last hug. He got up and made his way to the Slytherin table. He sat himself next to Draco.

"You know, Harry," Draco said with wonder in his voice. "I don't think I'll ever have you figured out."

Harry laughed, and put some food on his plate. "Really, now, why is that?"

"Well, one minute, you're being all nice and tochie-feelie with Granger, over there. Then you suddenly get up and become as cold as I get while you make your way to the Slytherin table. In the past week, I've seen you flirt with more girls than I can count. Still, you seem oblivious to how attractive you are."

"Yeah, that sounds like Harry, alright," Blaise said as he sat down. "You act with more confidence that I ever thought you could possess. Granted, I haven't seen you since forth year."

Harry grinned. "I found a lot of stuff out, I guess. I had fun, got in trouble, got something pierced. Sirius didn't complain, so I just had a blast for two years."

"Wow, our little Potter has grown up," Blaise said and pinched Harry's cheek, earning him a death glare. "And he's developed quite a Malfoy worthy glare, as well."

"Blaise, if you don't move your hand, I'll bite it off."

Blaise quickly removed his hand, and grinned.

"Anyway, I'm going to run back to the dungeons and get my books." Harry said as he made himself some tea and got up.

"Hey, Harry," Draco said as Harry stood. "Just wondering, what kind of girls do you go for?"

Harry grinned. "Why, do you want to set me up or something?"

"No, just curious."

"Well, Draco, my taste in girls is the same as my taste in guys," Harry said pleasantly. "Smooth, smart, bad ass, and with preferably light blond or dark jet black hair." With this, Harry exited the Great hall, leaving one stunned Draco Malfoy behind.

When a flabbergasted Malfoy walked into potions a few minutes late, he was still in shock about what Harry had said. Snape told him to take his seat, and Draco did. He looked around the room, and what he saw shocked him for the second time in less than twenty minutes. Potter was flirting outrageously with a seventh year Ravenclaw boy with bright blond hair. Fighting a growl, Draco slumped in his chair. Blaise gave him a weird look, but didn't question him.

Snape acted like his usual self, he praised the Slytherin and Ravenclaw houses and found any reason possible to take points away from the Gryffindor house. There were no Hufflepuffs in the class. All the Gryffindor had their eyes on Harry, watching his every move, wondering why he was being so friendly with a certain Ravenclaw boy who was absolutely smitten to have the Boy-Who-Lived all over him.

Draco, on the other had, was pondering many different things that were far more important: how many ways he could hurt that Ravenclaw boy and how many ways he would hurt that Ravenclaw boy. The one thing that the light haired Slytherin could not understand was why he was so jealous of this boy. Draco would talk to his housemate later.

Looking up, he saw Harry wind his arm around the Ravenclaw's waist and whisper something in his ear. The Ravenclaw boy blushed a deep crimson, and nodded. The ex-Gryffindor smirked and went back to reviewing the potion they were working on. Across the room, a certain bushy haired girl's eyes widened and a red headed boy's eyes narrowed in a very dangerous way. The blond haired Slytherin's eye twitched ever so slightly and he went back to stirring his potion.

"Draco, are you okay?" Blaise asked worriedly.

"Positively smashing," Draco replied. "Why do you ask?"

"Because, mate, your potion is supposed to be a light blue, not a bubbling green mass."

The great Mr. Malfoy cursed, and tried desperately to fix his potion.

* * *

It was finally Saturday afternoon and no one had seen the ex-Gryffindor outside of class since lunch on Monday. Draco had been left to obsess over the surprising statement Harry had left him with that day before Advanced Potions the other day.

As if cued by his thoughts, a smug looking Harry Potter walked gracefully into the great hall, accompanied by a very miffed looking Professor Sirius Black. The blond haired Slytherin looked on with morbid fascination as Harry rolled his eyes in response to something Sirius said and made a quick reply. At this, Sirius threw his hands in the air and stomped over to the staff table, positively fuming. Sirius sat down, glaring daggers in Snape's general direction.

"And where were you last night, Mr. Potter?" Draco asked as Harry sat down across from him.

"Well, Mr. Malfoy," Harry answered happily, "I spend the night in the Ravenclaw dorms, if you must know. I can't say I got much sleep." A smirk appeared on the dark haired Slytherin's face as his companion proceeded to choke on his pumpkin juice.

The flustered, blond haired Slytherin quickly regained his composer. At this, Harry shot another sexy, Malfoy-worthy smirk and quirked an eyebrow.

"Jealous?" Harry asked, teasingly.

"Of a Ravenclaw? Never" Malfoy declared.

"Good," Harry said pleasantly as he picked up something to munch on. "Because you shouldn't be. He wasn't all that good, and you're cuter than he is."

Draco didn't have time to reply. At that exact moment in time, a fury of red hair entered the Great Hall. The red headed seething mass of anger made a beeline for the Slytherin table, grabbed the back of Harry's robes, and dragged the dark haired Slytherin out of the hall. Draco stared at the kicking and screaming Harry Potter. His captor didn't pay any mind to the question stairs from the house tables. Snape made to follow the pair out, but Sirius beat him to it.

"You! Sit! Now!" Sirius growled and shot poor Snape a death glare. Sirius stormed out of the Great hall after the red headed Gryffindor and his godson. Draco stood as well and followed Professor Black out of the hall.

Sirius and Draco approached the courtyard. Immediately, they were assaulted with the sound of Ron's bellowing voice. Ron had dragged Harry off into the far corner of the main courtyard; there, Ron was yelling at him.

As the professor and student came closer to the seething redhead, they heard something that sounded suspiciously like, "and stay the bloody hell away from my girlfriend, you bloody got." Harry looked very amused as he lounged against the stone wall.

Green eyes looked up through a mop of shaggy black hair as Sirius and Draco stopped a few feet away from him. Harry stood and looked as if he was concentrating. Ron suddenly was quiet. This angered Sirius even more. He was about to speak when Draco spotted the beginnings of a bruise on Harry's cheek.

"Harry! Are you alright?" Draco asked, carefully brushing dark hair from Harry's face so he could get a better look.

Sirius didn't see this action of affection, he was too busy trying to free Ron from Harry's silencing charm. Harry looked at Draco; they were so close that if he wanted to, Harry could lean forward and steal a kiss.

"Harry," Sirius called, bringing Harry out of his thoughts. "What did you do to him?" He asked, pointing to Ron.

Harry smirked and said, "My secret."

With a wave of Harry's hand, Ron was screaming again. Harry smirked, and made his way back to the castle. Draco followed, hearing Professor Black take points from Gryffindor for fighting.

Harry and Draco sat back down at the Slytherin table right as the mail started to arrive. Everyone watched as Harry greeted many owls. His own Hedwig flew down to her owner with a small note attached to her leg. Harry offered her part of his mean, which she took happily. Harry took his time going through his letters, knowing that everyone at the Slytherin table would want to know who the letters were from.

Harry had gotten many letters from his friends back in America. They had known that he wasn't 'James Black', but they had no idea that he was Harry Potter. Many of the letters started out with a friendly 'To Mr. James Black, (or whoever you're telling people that you are)". Harry was glad that his friends didn't get mad. It's not that he had lied to them for two years. He had just taken on a new name. Everything that he told people was true. He was free of having to live up to what everyone in England thought he was.

Hedwig, finally finished with her meal, nipped Harry's finger and took off as Harry got to the note that she had brought. It was from Hermione. She had apologized for Ron temper, and warned Harry that Ron may do something to get back at him - Harry thought this warning was slightly late - and she had asked if Harry would come up to the Gryffindor common room before everyone left for Hogsmeade.

Checking to make sure Ron and Hermione were not in the hall, Harry put the note in the middle of the table. In seconds, the note burst into flames. The Slytherins in nearby seats looked shocked. Draco shot his classmate a look.

"It was from Hermione," Harry answered.

"It's now up in flames," Draco observed.

"Yes. Yes, it is." Harry went back to his meal. In a few minutes, he walked out of the Great Hall. Pansy quickly excused herself, and followed the new Slytherin out of the room.

"Potter, what the hell was that?" Pansy asked in a deadly voice as entered the Slytherin Common Room right after Harry.

Harry looked at her questioningly and slightly lifted his left eyebrow, which made his eyebrow ring catch the light.

"That note, I know it was from Granger. Why the hell did you burn it?" She spat.

"That," Harry said, void of emotion, "is a little hard to explain. Now, if you will excuse me, I would like to go to Hogsmeade, and I would like to leave soon." Harry turned on his heal, and made his way to his dorms, his robes billowing behind him.

Pansy sighed, and followed Potter into his bedchambers. The room was large and only held three beds; one bed for Harry, one bed for Blaise, and one bed for Draco. Crabbe and Goyle's rooms were located across the hallway. When Pansy entered the room, she found Harry in only a pair of black pants. She blushed slightly and cleared her throat.

"I know your there, Pansy, you can come in. I'm not going to strip, I just want to change my shirt," Harry said as he bent down to open his trunk.

Harry sat on the floor, and proceeded to pull out every article of clothing that his trunk held. Harry pulled out a pair of black converse sneakers with writing and doodles all over them. He looked as if he was deep in thought about what he wanted to wear. Pansy sat at the foot of Draco's bed, and let her eyes roam over Harry's upper body; by the looks of it, Harry had not given up Quidditch for his upper body and arms were toned. Pansy also noticed the variety of scars and markings that Harry had on his arms, back and chest. It was understandable that he would have gotten hurt in the fight against Voldemort back in forth year, but that fight couldn't possible be the cause for all the scars she saw. Many of them looked as if they were placed on his body deliberately. Harry looked up, and caught Pansy fixed on his back.

"I have a scar by my collar bone as well," Harry said, and turned so she could see. Harry pointer to the scar that started at the base of his neck, and ended at his left shoulder.

"How?" Pansy asked.

Harry turned around.

"Some are from my fight with Voldemort. Some are from the Dursleys. A lot are from other fights." Harry said and turned around.

"Oh, and I lied." Harry said.

"What?"

"I will have to strip." Harry said. Pansy blushed.

"Could you... could you just turn around... It's kinda... Weird, you know." Harry said, and Pansy spun around.

Harry and Pansy had set out for Hogsmeade when Pansy asked why Harry had burned Granger's letter.

Harry sighed and told her, "It's hard to explain. After two years of being away, it seams as if they expect me to be the same person I was before the last task. I don't think they really understand that I was changed by the time I got back."

"But why did you burn the letter?"

"Hermione phrased it as if I wasn't in my right mind. She kept saying 'I hope you come to your senses'. I just think it's a lot for them to take in at the moment. I really did miss them; I just wasn't ready to come home yet. I didn't want them to make me so homesick that I would have to come home before I was ready. The longer I stayed away, the more I realized who I really was. I don't think Ron or Hermione would like who I have become. I don't really want them to know who the new me is." Harry shrugged. "I know it's foolish, but I really think that it is for the better if we don't become close friends again."

"Don't worry, Harry," Pansy said. "I understand."

Harry smiled.

"Now, the reason I came to Hogsmeade today: to shop! I am in desperate need of clothing. Would you like to join me?" Harry asked Pansy.

"Of course, I know some very nice stores," She replied. She grasped the dark haired boy's hand, and led him down the street.

Draco wasn't too far behind. He didn't know what Pansy and Harry were talking about, but he didn't like how close they had become. _Why is she so close to him, it should be me,_ Draco thought. Immediately he was disgusted with his jealousy. It wasn't like Harry belonged to him. He had no right to feel this way. Still, the new Slytherin was what Draco wanted. Malfoys always got what they wanted, and Draco wanted Harry Potter. Draco sighed. It looked like there was a first time for everything. Harry and Pansy looked as if they were getting along very nicely.

While Draco went off to find himself a butter beer, Pansy and Harry were on a mission. They had been to almost every clothing store in Hogsmeade, and Harry had not found what he was searching for. Harry was deep in thought when Pansy spoke.

"So," She said, "What's it like being back in Hogwarts? Has anything changed?"

"A few things." Harry answered. "Everyone still looks at me in the hallways, but like I said before, a lot changed while I was gone."

Pansy nodded, and went back to looking at the racks of clothing. "So, is there anyone who has caught the eye of Mr. Potter?"

Harry didn't say anything. Pansy turned and saw that Harry's face was bright red. She shot him a questioning look.

"So, there is someone?"

Harry nodded.

"And who would this person me."

Harry didn't say anything.

"Come on, I won't tell anyone. Who is the lucky girl."

"Actually, it isn't a girl. It's Draco."

Pansy's eyes just about popped out of her head. "Draco? As in Draco Malfoy?" She asked.

Harry nodded.

"I must admit, I'm somewhat disappointed that you like a guy, I was hoping it was me," Pansy told him. "Anyway, do you think he likes you?"

"I don't know, I don't even know if he goes for guys." Harry said, as he turned back to the rack of robes he was looking at.

"Well, I'll just have to help you out then," Pansy answered in a determined tone.

Two hours later, the two Slytherins were found wandering the streets of Hogsmeade with many shopping bags, most of which belonged to Pansy. The students of Hogwarts were starting to retreat back to the castle, while the sun was setting on the horizon, reflecting beautifully off of the lake. Pansy and Harry checked the time, and decided that it would be wise to start back towards the school. As they left Hogsmeade, they noticed a certain blond haired Slytherin following them.

Pansy spun the dark haired boy around and leaned up as if she was going to kiss him.

"This is your chance," She whispered in his ear.

With that, she gave Harry a little nudge in Malfoy's direction and she let herself fall behind the two boys.

"Hello Draco, how was Hogsmeade?" Harry asked as he fell into step with the blond.

Draco didn't even look up as he answered, "Fine."

There was silence as they walked. Harry looked over his shoulder at Pansy who made wild motions with her arms that Harry figured meant 'ask him out already'. Draco, on the other hand was having the hardest time keeping himself from throwing his arms around Harry and snog him silly. The image of Pansy leaning up to Harry was still fresh in his mind.

"Hey, Draco, I was wondering," Harry began, but that was as far as he got.

"If I could set you up with Pansy," Draco cut the dark haired boy off. "Sure, any time. I really didn't think she was your type, mate." Draco's smile didn't quite reach his eyes, but Harry didn't notice.

"Yeah… Sure…" Harry Potter took off towards the castle at an alarming rate.

Pansy saw and heard the whole interaction.

"You git," She said as she smacked Draco upside the head. "I see the way you look at him."

Draco just gaped at her. "I have no idea what you mean."

"Of course you do," Pansy said. "And for your information, he was trying to ask you out."

Malfoy blinked.

"But you blew it!" Pansy ranted.

Malfoy blinked again.

"I can't believe you! You better hope he tries to ask you out again." Pansy practically yelled at him as they entered the castle.

Malfoy was silent the rest of the way to the common room, still blinking.

Draco left Pansy in the common room and went to his sleeping quarters. He sighed as he noticed that Potter's hangings were pulled closed. There was faint singing coming from inside. _Should I look_, Draco thought. He inched closer to Potter's bed.

Harry sang with his eyes closed as he lay on his back, his dark hair falling perfectly over his face. Draco could still see the scar. It had been so long since he could look at Potter and it was the first time he had such a clear look at him. First loves die hard.

While the young Malfoy thought, Harry had opened his eyes. He looked at the blond before him, watching the different emotions flicker on his face. Draco was so different when he thought no one was looking.

Malfoy looked up as Potter sat. The blond blushed slightly. Now it was Harry's turn to study the person before him. _Beautiful_, he thought.

Quickly, before the blond could turn away, Harry closed the distance between them, and captured Draco's lips with his own. There was a second of hesitation before Draco kissed back eagerly. Tongues battled for dominance and Draco was pulled down to Harry's bed.

Their bliss was cut short, however, when the door opened.

"Oops, um… Sorry Draco, Harry…" Blaise said timidly from the doorway. "I didn't know you two were… occupied."

Draco quickly straightened his hair and robes and jumped off the bed. Harry, on the other hand, lay back with his hair close to the 'just shagged' look.

"I'll just go, then," Blaise said as he backed away from the room and made a beeline for the common room.

Draco, face slightly flushed, followed him.

* * *

Whoot, i finally got around to editing. I am working on this, don't worry. I probably won't get around to updating for a few weeks, though...

Isabel Evelyn


End file.
